What Cedric Saw
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: We all know what happened to Harry Potter during the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. But this is the story of those events from a different point of view. That of the other Seeker on the pitch that day. One Cedric Amos Diggory. This is what Cedric saw that day.


**Hey everyone. This story for the Return of the Chocolate Frogs Club for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments). This is in answer to (Gold) Golden Snidget the challenge Incorporate a Seeker's POV of a Quidditch match into your story. This is going to be set during Harry's third year during the match with Hufflepuff when the Dementors attack Harry. So without further ado here is What Cedric Saw.**

The rain pelted down around the players as they took their places on the Quidditch pitch, which wasn't out of the ordinary for a Quidditch match at Hogwarts. As long as the weather wasn't to bad the teams would play.

"I want a good clean game," Madam Hooch began the reading of the rules but that was all that Cedric had heard.

Not that Cedric didn't know the rules of the game. He did. He was a huge Quidditch fan when he was at home. And he had also been on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team since his second year so the rules were pretty much ingrained in his memory.

He looked over at Harry Potter with a nod which the boy returned. He was rather impressed with the younger Seeker. Harry was a pretty fair player which was a good thing Cedric point of view. Fair play was one of the things Hufflepuff liked the most.

A shrill whistle blew breaking Cedric from his thoughts. The game was on.

A thrill went through his system as the adrenaline pumped through him. He took of in search of the Snitch. He kept his eyes on the game watch as one of the Hufflepuff Chasers gained the Quaffle from Katie Bell. The Chaser, Mallory something or other, ended up losing the Quaffle and Gryffindor ended up scoring a goal which prompted him to continue his search for the Snitch.

Going back to his search for the Snitch he promised himself not to get too distracted by the game. Across the way he saw Harry searching as well but something seemed off about the younger boy. He seemed like he was hearing something. Something that no one else could hear.

But he couldn't let himself get to distracted by what was happening with Harry. How was he supposed to know what would soon end up happening? How was he supposed to know what was happening with Harry wasn't some trick? Or something? Not that he thought Wood or Potter would do something like that. Gryffindor had some integrity to them.

He sent up a cheer as Hufflepuff scored a goal. Then went back to his search for the Snitch still keeping an eye on what was going on with Harry. It seemed to be getting steadily colder as the game went on which was weird in itself. But the weirdest thing was the colder it got the more Harry looked like he was hearing whatever he was hearing.

But the game went on and he continued to search. While arguing with himself whether he should stop the game or not. Something was terribly wrong and he could tell this by now. Why couldn't anyone else tell?

That is when it hit him and everyone else. Cedric could feel the cold more deeply than he had a few minutes ago. Something was definitely off about this game now and he knew it. Looking around to find the source of the offness and what was affecting Harry he spotted something zooming in from the borders of the school grounds. But Professor Dumbledore had said they weren't to come on school grounds. Didn't he?

The Dementor's had finally reached the pitch and neared Harry. He could see out of the corner of his eyes the boy was covering his ears as though something deafening was screaming in his ears. He then caught a glimpse of gold as Harry started to fall off of his broom. The broom being swept away in the now rising wind.

A worried murmur grew from the crowd as he caught sight of the Snitch. As Cedric was closing in on the Snitch he could see Dumbledore or one of the teachers slowing Harry's decent to the ground.

What did was he supposed to do now? The Hufflepuff in him was telling him to go see if Harry was alright. But the Quidditch player in him was telling him to reach out and take the win. He groaned as he argued back and forth internally with himself. The Quidditch player in himself winning out as he took the Golden Snitch in his hand and won the game for Hufflepuff.

It was a hollow victory though because one of the others players wasn't able to compete because of the Dementors. He walked over to Madam Hooch because he just couldn't take that sort of a win. It wasn't fair to Harry. Or to Gryffindor.

"I think we should strike this win from the books and hold another game when the Gryffindor Seeker is well again," Cedric told her speaking the words that had just crossed his own mind.

He didn't hear Madam Hooch's reply as he watched the Gryffindor team make their way off the pitch to clean up and go visit their injured friend. Maybe he would go and visit Harry himself too. To apologize for how the game ended. Even though it wasn't his fault.

 **There you have it. What Cedric Saw. I hope you all enjoyed. I hope that I did the challenge justice. And of course Cedric Diggory himself.**


End file.
